


Helping Hands

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-12
Updated: 2003-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:03:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's really embarrasing when someone walks in on you when you're.you know.<br/>But sometimes friends can lend a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helping Hands

## Helping Hands

by clocksnmirrors

[]()

* * *

Written by: clocksnmirrors  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I just needed to borrow them for a minute. Please don't sue me. 

* * *

Sex - the great equalizer. Clark was a stranger in a strange land. He was so unlike the other kids in so many ways, in strength, in wisdom..... And yet, where it came to sex, that constant, driving yearning, he was just like every other guy at Smallville High. He couldn't get enough, at least of thinking about it. And lately, he had been masturbating _alot_! 

He sat near the window in math class that day, gazing out, not hearing a word the teacher was saying, neither seeing the wind sweeping through the treetops on that beautiful May afternoon. He was in his mind's eye now, working his way through a fantasy he would finish off in his room at home. Thank goodness this was the last period of the day. Class would be over soon, and he realized if he was going to stand up without calling attention to himself, he would have to clear his mind. 

When the bell finally rang, Clark sprinted to his feet and headed for the door. He didn't enter the hallway immediately, but poked his head out cautiously in order to make sure Lana or Steve weren't around. He'd been avoiding them alot lately. The difficulty of concentrating on their constant chatter when his mind wanted to be elsewhere was more than he'd been in the mood to take. And now, since the coast was clear, he could indulge that other train of thought on what would be a very short trip home. 

* * *

The fantasies usually started the same way: Lana in danger, needing to be rescued from a watery death. This time it was the retention pond down Selway lane. Why had she been so naughty? Why had she gone down to the pond to skinny dip when she had been warned so many times not to. 

Clark's lips twisted into a smirk as he lay supine, tugging to loosen his belt. His hard-on was straining to be free and he wanted to oblige since he'd already ripped several pairs of jeans that way. He tossed the belt to the side and unzipped only halfway down. 

Lana was bad but she had to be rescued. Clark closed his eyes and kicked of his Sketchers. He reached inside his jeans and manuvered his hard cock so that it lay against his belly with just the head exposed. It was safer that way in case he got interrupted, he could just pull his t-shirt down over it. Besides, he liked to tease it, just brushing the tips of his fingers back and forth against the piss slit, working it until the first slippery trace of precum spread across it. It took longer to get to the height of arousal that way. It really let him work with his fantasy and get the most out of it.... 

Lana was splashing under the surface for the third time now, and he was just getting to her. His arm wrapping around her waist, sliding up her shivering body, hooking under her breasts. He was dragging her out of the water now and covering her cold, naked body with his own. Defying logic, as most of his fantasies did, they were instantly in front of a fire. Lana was no longer shivering but her nipples were still glistening and erect. "You saved my life, Clark! I belong to you now! I'll do anything you want me to!" Shakespear he wasn't. He was just a teenage guy trying to get his brain to catch up to what was already going on with his dick. He gave her breasts a firm squeeze and she moaned. Then he smiled at her and looked down at the hard cock that was pressed between their bodies. It seemed to smile at her too. It seemed to say, "Lana, you know what to do. Don't make me ask for it. Just do it." And so she did. 

He had to prep for what he was about to imagine. Rolling over he grabbed for the bottle of lotion that was hiding under the comics on the night table. Two squirts was enough. And he was able to get back into the moment. Making a fist, Clark distributed the lotion over the entire surface of his palm. His hand would be transformed into her mouth. Some of the lotion oozed out. That was good. The smell of it was feminine enough to let him imagine she was really there. The feel of it as he slowly squeezed the firm pink head of his bulging cock past the ring he made with his thumb and forefinger caused him to moan. "Mmmmm, yeah, Lana." He closed his fist hard and started to massage, slowly. He let "Lana" work him, slowly. Just the tip and head. In his mind's eye he looked down at Lana's beautiful dark hair and he stroked it gently as she gripped and sucked and sucked. If she was anywhere near this capable in real life, Clark would never let any other guy even look in her direction, ever. 

* * *

Lex knew he should probably have called before stopping by. But what the hell, it was just Clark. He wouldn't mind. Anyway, they hadn't seen each other in almost two weeks and Lex didn't want to give Clark a chance to make any more excuses. 

As he pulled up the dusty drive and cut the engine Lex couldn't help feeling a little hurt that Clark had been avoiding him. Being a guy, however, he'd never admit to it. But it was time to find out what the heck was going on. He let the door to the Porsche click shut and paused to look around. It was pretty quiet. No truck, no car. Maybe Clark wasn't even home. Lex sensed opportunity. He'd never had the chance to properly snoop around the Kent property. Not that he expected to find anything earth-shattering. But Lex's concept of the "need-to-know basis" was that he needed to know everything. For some reason, he felt he had that right. 

He got back into the car and started it. He pulled up the dirt road around to the side of the barn. That way it would not be seen in case the Kent's got home before he could make a break for it. He planned to slip out to the car without being seen then drive it back around to the front as if he were just arriving. It was a pretty cornball plan, but he figured the Kent's would be just unsophisticated enough to buy it. 

Having relocated his getaway car, Lex headed for the back door. It wasn't locked. It never was. Why would it be? This was Smallville. Lex opened it and peered inside. He listened for several moments but heard nothing. Figuring all was clear he strolled in. His tour of the first floor was brief. He ambled through the kitchen down the main hall to the living room and gave a cursory glance round. The dull must of middle america hung heavy in the air. He shrugged and headed for the stairs. His main curiousity was Clark's room. As he ascended quietly he wondered to himself what secrets he could scare out amongst the bedsheets and backpacks. There had to be something. No one was as good as Clark Kent. 

* * *

Clark should have heard him coming. In fact, on some level he surely did. But he was so lost in the pleasure of his indulgence that the signals from his ears were drowned out by the signals from his penis. It is so often the case with young men. 

And then it happened. As the door to his room creaked open both men froze. Clark had been climbing the mount toward orgasm, and now he half sat/half lay in a crunched sit-up with his underwear slightly below waist level, penis firmly in hand, and pink mouth agape in pre-ecstatic horror. Lex was equally stunned, as much because of what he'd walked in on as the fact that he'd been caught entering what should have been an empty room. The silence crashed like thunder around them. 

Who would break the silence? Who would be the first, indeed, to physically move. It was a tableau of the worst sort, Clark holding his prick, and Lex staring at it. 

Lex had a quick mind. Some of the responses that flashed through were: "So this is why you haven't been calling?" - too honest. "Nice cock." - too honest.  
"Dude!" - too stupid to come out of Lex's mouth. "I know you're happy to see me, but DAMN!" - that's the one. Just enough humor to diffuse. 

"I know you're happy to see me....." He trailed off. The moment was simply too awkward. 

Clark remained stock still. He was silently begging Lex to just turn around and walk out. Any reasonable person would have just turned around and walked out. Why wasn't he leaving?! What the hell!!!! 

The actually time elapsed was no more than a couple of seconds. But in that couple of seconds, Clark endured a lifetime of absolute humiliation. NO guy ever wants to get caught. Not like that. 

So, in an effort to put Clark at ease, Lex did the unthinkable. He reached for his zipper. The brief sound cut the air. Clark blinked and swallowed. Lex unbuckled his belt. When he popped the button at the waist of his pants they dropped to the floor. He then started to unbutton his shirt. Clark still had not moved. He was experiencing something new. Humiliation had given way to simple shock and awe. 

Lex allowed his shirt to slip from his shoulders. He stepped toward the bed leaving the pile of clothes by the door. He sat at the foot of the bed and began to take off his socks. Then he stood and slid his boxer briefs to his ankles and stepped out of them as well. Naked he turned to face Clark. 

"Lex?" It was all Clark could muster. He'd begun to go soft, but with Lex standing there naked, the tension he felt was working its way to his groin. He felt the first quake and became nervous for a new reason. That should NOT have happened. 

"Listen, Clark, I've had the same thing happen to me. Even living in a mansion it can be hard to get privacy. I don't want you to feel embarassed. I have access to some of the finest tail around, believe me.... But sometimes it's just better to get some time alone and handle your business yourself." He crawled up onto the bed and sat with is back upright against the headboard. They were next to each other, so close. It was a small bed. 

Clark said nothing. He turned and looked up at Lex. It was obvious that he was still feeling a lot of shame. This hurt Lex. It made him felt that Clark did not trust him. He slid down so they were laying shoulder to shoulder and looked Clark in the eyes. "Clark, it's O.K. Seriously. You know that everybody does it." Clark responded not. He just turned and looked at the ceiling. He had finally pulled his t-shirt down over his now fully-erect member and was wiping some of the lotion off on the sheet beside him. 

Lex continued to look intently at his friend. Finally he sat up, leaned over Clark and grabbed the bottle of lotion. Laying back, he squirted a generous portion in a line going down his chest to his well-manicured pubes. With his left hand he gatherd up some of the lotion and began to massage his still limp cock. With his right hand he smoothed the rest of the lotion around on his chest. "mmmmmmmmmmm, aaaaahhhhhhh, oooooooooooooooooooo!" He was loud and ridiculous. Finally Clark had to laugh. 

"That's better." Lex smiled looking up at the ceiling. He was stroking himself slowly now, and becoming stiff. He'd switched hands and Clark could feel the action as Lex's arm brushed against his flannel. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his jockeys, he raised his hips and pulled jeans and underwear off in one motion. He wanted to be naked too. He sat forward and pulled off his t-shirt and flannel at the same time. It was not as smooth a manuver. As he struggled to free himself Lex rolled toward him and lent assistance. The feel of the cool moist lotion as Lex touched his back, sliding the shirts up, caused Clark to quake again. 

They lay back and smiled at each other. They were both naked now. Naked and free. The shame that Clark had felt only moments before had evaporated like a shadow in sunlight. It was warm next to Lex. They had never been that close. He'd never been naked that close to anybody. It excited. 

And then something new - Lex took hold of Clark's erection. It was unexpected and electric. The quakes Clark had experienced before were nothing in comparison to what he felt when Lex began to pump his shaft slowly with his greasy fist. Clark was breathless. It felt so awesome to have someone else working his tool! And it seemed to please Lex too. He was smiling and calmly stroking. He looked content. He seemed content. 

Clark's body began to tense signaling an impending orgasm. So, Lex stopped. It was too soon. He wanted to enjoy this for a while. It had been a long time since he had been this impulsive. It had been a long time since he'd felt this close to someone. He knew that all that was waiting for him at home was everything money could buy and no one he cared to share it with. 

Clark breathed out. He had been holding his breath for some moments waiting for the waves of ecstasy to wash over him. He licked his lips and looked over at his bald buddy. He was glad Lex had stopped. He wasn't ready for this to be over. The feeling of being next to someone, finally, it filled him with everything his fantasies couldn't. 

Now it was his turn to do some stroking. He'd never touched another guy's dick. Again a powerful jolt hit him in the gut as he grasped Luthor's sizeable cock. It was almost as long as his own and slightly fatter toward the base. He wanted to see it close. He wanted to examine it. So he edged down the bed and rolled on top of his friend so that his face was at Luthor's groin. He breathed in the smell of lotion and slight musk. There was something fascinating about being this close to Lex's dick. Clark took it in hand and began to play with the head the way he would his own. Lex squirmed and sucked in air. He must've hit a hot spot. He continued to fondle until he found it again. The way Lex twitched made them both grin. He softly ran his fingertips over the surface of the head and around the frenulum. His face inched ever closer. He was just curious enough to do it. He was just curious enough about the taste and the feel of it. They were here. They were alone. What the hell? 

Clark craned his neck forward and pulled the hard cock toward his lips. He gently kissed the sensitive area right beneath the head on the underside. It was so gentle that he barely felt it himself, so he did it again, more firmly. Lex's rod was hot and hard. It felt like a bone in his grip, but with a little give to it. He put out his tongue and slowly licked that hard rod from the base all the way to the tip. As he squeezed a bubble of precum out of the tip and touched it with the tip of his tongue. As he pulled back a wispy thread of mucus kept them connected. He licked again to get the taste. There was almost none but a little saltiness. 

Remebering all his fantasies of Lana, Clark decided to see what it would be like for her. He scooted up slightly and poised his face over Lex. And in it went. He only took a couple of inches. Enough to fill his mouth. Any more would have been uncomfortable. He had no experience and no idea what he should really be doing with this mass of meat. Lex flinched as Clark's teeth scraped the crown of the head. "Sorry." This was not something that came naturally, and not something he was particularly interested in working to master. It had been interesting to feel the fullness of his buddy's knob. The taste hadn't been what he expected, probably because he hadn't known what to expect. 

He did like the feel of it in his hands, though. He liked the way Lex was responding to his touch. It felt like power every time Luthor's head fell back and he gasped. He was obviously enjoying being handled. And Clark was skillful with his hands. He'd had years of practice reigning in his immense strength. Such was his control that he could capture the smallest gnat between his finger and release it again unharmed. Those same skilled fingers now caressed the lotion-slicked head of Lex's penis. Over and over. Gently but with enough friction to tease and torture. Clark was working Lex into a frenzy. 

Now Lex was tensing. But Clark wasn't going to stop. He added to the action, gripping Luthor's spongy scrotum in his other hand. Getting a good grip on his nuts, Clark massaged and kneaded them, with just enough roughness that Lex starting to pant and grunt. "Uhn! Ooooh!" And then Clark did what no mortal can do. He began to vibrate his hand back and forth. The motion was minute, but _immensely_ effective. It was like an electric current had been hooked up to Lex's crotch. He began a steady series of grunts that got progressively louder as the intense vibration penetrated to his prostate. He had NEVER experienced anything so powerful and satisfying. That is, until Clark slid a finger into his anus and redoubled the vibrating force. It was something he'd discovered by accident when doing himself, and now he was sharing with a friend. 

Lex was screaming! "AH! AH! AH!" He climbed the mountain. "AHHHH! OOHHHHH! SHIIIIT! AHHH!" This was unreal! He felt like he wanted to cry! His ass and balls and cock were all on fire with the intensity of Clark's vibrations and strokes. He knew he should try to control himself but he couldn't - he had to let it go! And the louder he screamed, the better it seemed to feel. He could barely think, but what little reason he had spent debating whether it was Clark's hands or the simple loss of control that he was enjoying more! And when he finally came, he came HARD! He came explosively! He let out several final yelps as he shot blasts of semen that almost reached the ceiling. "Ah! SHIT! unnnnnh! Shit, Clark! Ah! Shit!" It was all he could say. His legs were trembling and he was beyond breathless. 

Clark continued to milk the softning cock. He was now administering short bursts of vibration with the finger that was still in Lex's ass. And every time he did, Lex's face contorted as if in dire pain. But there was no pain. There was torturous, rapturous, post-orgasmic ecstasy! He reached down to grab Clark's wrist, to make him stop. He knew if this overstimulation continued he wouldn't be able to control his bladder. He started to twist and kick at Clark. "Stop, man!" He sucked in through clenched teeth and looked at Clark, desperation and sweat on his face. "Stop." he panted and pushed his friend's slick hands from between his legs. He instinctively clenched as he felt the finger slide out. "MMM!" he gasped and slowly rolled into a fetal position. 

Clark sat up, concerned. He positioned himself toward the head of the bed so that he was spooning Lex. But he continued to sit upright. He looked down at Lex. Maybe he'd gone too far. But he'd gotten himself off this way so many times. He was really starting to worry that he'd hurt the guy laying in front of him. "Hey." He nudged Lex's shoulder. "Lex?" He laid his hand on his arm and leaned over to see his friend's face, and another jolt hit him in the gut. He saw tears streaming out of Lex's eyes onto the pillow. He saw Lex clenching his teeth and fighting not to shake. And he immediately felt the sting of tears in his own eyes. He was instantly transported back to his childhood, when his clumsy strength had hurt his own father accidentally. 

He'd come full circle, from shame to curiosity and experimentation to control and ecstasy and back to shame. But this one was on Clark to fix. A tear rolled down his face as he leaned over and kissed Lex Luthor on the cheek. He rolled Lex over so the were facing each other. They were almost eye to eye. Another tear fell, landing on Lex's cheek. Clark brushed it away then wiped his own face with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He looked expectantly into Lex's teary eyes. He hoped this wouldn't end badly. He needed this not to end badly. He needed this friend. 

Lex looked back at Clark. Ultimately, it was seeing the shared pain in Clark's face, that caused him to lose control for the second time that day. He was sobbing now. And he didn't want to be. This wasn't what guys did. None of this. Allowing himself to feel was something he'd vowed never to do after the way his father had treated him. But Clark had somehow undone that. And now he was feeling the rainbow of sensuality and emotionality. It was the most unexpected connection ever. And for all his brilliance, Lex was not entirely sure how he was going to handle it. 

He was looking at a beautiful face. But he was seeing it, for the first time, in a way he never would have imagined possible. He was seeing it with the eyes of longing and possibility. And he was seeing it with the fear of rejection. And for a moment he too was transported back in time. He was that frightened child who simply needed someone to grab on to, someone who could hold him and make him feel safe. And he know he couldn't bear to be rejected in this moment the way he had so often been rejected in the past. So he curled a little tighter and tried to pull away. 

Clark felt Lex starting to tense slightly against him. And he grew desperate. "Please!" he hissed. "Look at me!" Now he was starting to lose it. There had to be a way to make this right. He felt himself starting to shake. The tears were coming again, more vengefully now. He didn't try to fight them. He was too busy trying to turn Lex over without using the full force of his might. Finally he stopped. He breathed heavily and sniffed away the flow of tears. "I love you, Lex." And then he simply lay next to him and pulled up the covers around them both and rested his face against Lex's back. He'd have to let Lex figure out how much he truly meant it. 


End file.
